Memories Reborn
by whitetiger-isabella
Summary: She thought that she was write a story. But what happens where the story comes real. Her life is in damage. Where will she turn.
1. the beginning

Here another story. I don't know if I'll keep this one, but if I get at lease five reviews on this story then I'll keep it. Please tell me what you think. Don't care if it good or bad. It just helps me write better. Oh, and if you want me to change something you don't like, just tell me.

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Inuyasha and friends, but I would love to own Kirara.

* * *

Kagome has always been a loner. She stands out because she is smart, intelligent, athletic, beautiful, and emotional. No one knew how to approach her. That's why she's a loner.

School started like always. She gets to school and sits in the front row and listens to the teacher talks, usually the teacher is reteaching the listen because the children weren't paying attention the first time the teacher teaches it. She always ace her testes and when she wasn't busy working, she would read books. School for her was easy and fun. Well all her classes anyways, for at lunch she had no one to talk to, she eat her lunch by herself. That was the only down side to school.

When school was out, she want to the locker and then headed home. She thought that when she came home, her mom would be in the kitchen making dinner, like she always does and Kagome would go upstairs until dinners done, working on homework and her story. Her story is about a miko, who guards the Jewel of Four Souls, who fall in love with an Inuhanyou during their quest to get the jewel back from an evil demon and restore the world's balance. For the jewel needs to be in pure hands so that the world can stay balance. But when the jewel becomes tainted by evil, the world become off balance and slowly dies.

Kagome just write the part where the Inuhanyou and the miko found the location of the jewel and is about to face the demon. Kagome walk up the stairs t her house. But when she enter, the living room was a mess. Seeing the living room, she starts to panic. She runs though the house calling her mom, but no one answers. She look around the house for any clues to where her mother could have disappeared to. The rest of the house was untouched, but when she got to her room, she was in complete shock. Everything that she own was destroyed. There was nothing left, her clothes was shredded, pages torn out of her books, feathers and stuffy was everywhere from her pillows, bed, and stuff animals. She walk to a pile of wood that use to be her desk. When she got closer she sees a note lying on top. She pick it up and started to read it, it says:

_We have your mother. If you want her back safety, you have to give us the Jewel of Four Souls. If not, you will never see your mother again._

After reading and rereading the note, she couldn't found out why someone would take her mother. How do they, whoever they are, know about the jewel? She make it up for her story, right? Why would they want it anyways? She wasn't sure anymore. She didn't know what to do. She didn't have any friends, so she couldn't go to talk to someone. She has a feeling that if she stills here to long something bad would happen. But where could she go?

Then she remembers that once she had to do a project with a girl name Sango and they went to her house. Kagome still knows how to get there. But what would she say? She didn't know, but she know that she had to get away from here. She ran to Sango's house and knock on the door. A girl answers the door. She had long black hair tied in a high pony tail, with black baggie pants, and a black shirt that says 'I stayed up all night playing poker wit tarot cards. I got a full house and four people dead.' in red.

"Sango. I'm sorry to bother you, but my house has been broken into and who ever did it took my mother. And I'm afraid they'll come back. I came here because I don't know where else to go." Kagome said though tears

* * *

While that's the story. I hope you like it. Please review.

Isabella the White Tiger

* * *


	2. starting somewhere else

Ok, if you ever read any of my fan fictions, I never really talk. Well all I'm saying is that I got a new rat and that I'm happy about it. But other then that… There nothing so I guess on with the story. And I would like to thank _xxlalaxx _and _sexyvodka1125_ for reviewing.

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Inuyasha and friends. Or some my imagery friend tells me.

* * *

Sango POV

I was just cleaning up dinner, when I heard a knock at the door. I couldn't think of who it could be, so I put the dishes down on the table and headed for the door. When I open the door I saw a girl about my age standing on the porch, and when I look into her eyes, they look glossy. She told me that her mother was kidnapped and she was afraid that who ever did it would come back for her. She was so terrified that she was shocking. I couldn't let her stay out there so, I told her to come in. Anyways I would be yelled at if I let her stand out there.

* * *

Normal POV

Kagome put a little smile and said thank you as she walk into the house. The tears in her eyes where threaten to come down and she had a hard time stopping them. Sango look at her sadly, for she knew what it was like to lose someone you love. She knew Kagome had to talk about what happen to expect it.

"Why don't you tell me what happen? And I'll see what I can do to help you." Sango said sweetly to her.

Kagome started her story from the time she got home. She told Sango about her living room and her room being a mess, but the rest of the house was fine. And she also told her the feeling like someone was still in the house. Sango during her story give Kagome a tissue, which was now soak for Kagome's tears.

"See, I can't go home because whoever 'they' are, have my mother and want the Jewel of Four Souls." Kagome said wiping her eyes with the tissue again.

"What's the Jewel of Four Souls?" Sango ask curiously.

"Oh, it's a jewel I made up for my story… but how do 'they' know about it. It doesn't exist. Does it?" Kagome ask not sure of anything right now.

"Story! You write stories! Can I read it?" Sango ask excitedly.

"Sure, I always keep the disk on me." Kagome said pulling out a white envelope.

From inside the envelope came a black disk. Sango took the disk before Kagome knew what happen, and Sango quickly ran upstairs, Kagome quickly following close behind her. Sango stop at a door that had a sign hanging up on the door that said 'Enter at your own risk.' Sango knock once and the door was quickly open by a young boy that Kagome took to be Sango's little brother.

"Yes." The boy asks sweetly.

"Kohaku, can I use your computer?" Sango ask.

"Fine, but you can't tell me to clean my room." he said with a small grin.

"Deal, come on Kagome. Oh, don't mind the mess." Sango said dragging Kagome into the room.

Sango want straight to his computer and brought up her story. She then printed it up and thanks him as she drags Kagome out of his room. She dragged her down the hall and in to a black room. The wall where painted black, with black curtains hanging over the window, and a black bed. Kagome took the room to be Sango's. Kagome smile nervously at Sango, she really didn't know what she was suppose to do.

"Well, I want to read this. And seeing how you're going to be here for a while. You can look around or go to her new room. It's across the hall. In the closet are so cloths you can wear, there different types. Do you have any questions?" Sango said realizing she looked confused.

"Yes, what will your parents say?" Kagome ask she was confused as why Sango have given her a room and not ask her parents first.

"Nothing, my mother died a few weeks after Kohaku was born and my father left us about six years ago. Our dad, if you could call him that, plays the part that he's here. But he could careless what's happening with us. Since your going to be living here, your going to have to make a decision on what you want to tell people. If you want you can tell them that my father is watching over you for a while." Sango said turning on her lamp by her bed.

"Are right. I'm going to introduce myself to your brother." Kagome said walk out the door.

She walk to Kohaku's room and knock softly on his door. He came to the door, she got a good look at him, he's wearing baggie dark blue jean and a dark blue muscle shirt.

"Hello." He said with a smile.

"Hello. i just wanting to introduce myself, I'm Kagome, I'll be staying here for a while." she said with a smile.

Kohaku introduce himself and ask if she would like to come in. She said sure and he show her his messy room. She was amaze with all the stuff in his room. After she took in everything in, in his room. He offer to show her around the house and she agree. He took her downstairs to start the tour of the house.

* * *

Sango's POV

_I can't believe she wrote this. Maybe he's right. She could be the one. No wonder his being even more of a pain lately. I wonder if he'll tell her right away… or he'll probably wait until the last moment. I should get a hold of Miroku. He should know what's happening. _

Just then the phone rings. Sango quickly ran to the phone to answer it. She knew who it was without them telling her by the fast panicking voice on the other side.

"Miroku, calm down. What happen?" she ask softly.

"I lose her. He is going to kill me. I can't believe I lose her. And when I want to her house I found it destroyed. Oh Sango what am I going to do?" he ask scared and worried about what he will do to him.

"Miroku calm down. She's safe. She's staying at my house. But you should come over here and read this story she wrote." Sango said.

"Alright. I'll be right over." He said and hung up the phone.

"Bye." Sango said and hung up the phone too.

* * *

Hope you like the chappie. Hopeful you review. If you are wonding about Kamoge's new room, it wasSango's mom's room. Sango never take the things out of it that why thay were still there. Juat thought you know. Sango wan\snt planning on kagome coming over... Or was she. you'll just have to find out. hahaha. hope you like it.

Isabella the White Tiger


	3. she wrote this?

Hey, I know its been like three years since I last update and hopefully that will change. So here the new chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

While Kohaku was showing Kagome around the house, there was a knock at the front door while they were in the kitchen. Kagome and Kohaku walked towards the door. When Kohaku opened the door, he was a little surprise to see a man with his hands on his knees panting.

Kagome looked over Kohaku's head to see the man straighten up once he caught his breath. He was slightly taller then her. His black hair was put into a rattail, with violet eyes looking to see who had answered the door. He's face was red with drops of sweat coming down. He wore a black t-shirt and black pants.

The man wiped the sweat from his face with the back of his hand and let out a sigh in relief when he saw Kagome standing behind Kohaku. The man stepped into the house as Kohaku moved aside. While Kohaku was locking the door, Miroku rushed over to Kagome.

"I'm so glad you are ok, Kagome," the man said, looking her over to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"How…how do you know my name?" she asked, confused.

"Um…well Sango told me what happened," he said quickly.

"Oh," was all she could say.

"Miroku, come upstairs," Sango called from the top of the stairs.

Kagome watch as Miroku made his way upstairs, and then a few moments later she heard the door to Sango's room close. She turned back to find Kohaku heading for the living room. So, not knowing what to do, she followed him.

"So, do you want to watch a movie?" he asked, pointing to all the movies they had on the shelf.

"Sure, what do you want to watch?" she asked.

While Kagome and Kohaku decided on what movie they wanted to watch, Miroku had just finished reading what Kagome had written. He looked over at Sango with a shocked expression.

"So she knows?" he questioned seriously.

"No," she answered, sighing.

"But how could she write this if she doesn't know? I mean look at it," he said, pointing to the story.

"I know but she believes that she made it all up. I don't even know how she will react when I tell her this is all true," she said, looking down at her hands.

"Do you think he knows?" he asked as she looked up at him.

"I don't know. But if he does, then that would explain his behavior," she said.

"Do—" He was cut off by his phone ringing.

"Hello?" he answered it while putting it on speaker.

"Where the hell are you? What the hell happened? And don't tell me you lost her. Because

I swear…" a male voice raved over the phone.

"Calm down. She's fine. We're all at Sango's house. And I take it by your yelling that you saw the mess," Miroku said.

"Yes, so what happen?" the man demanded but was a little relieved.

"Well, I believe Naraku took Kagome's mom in exchange for the Jewel of Four Souls. But

we have a slight problem," he said.

"And what's the problem?" the man growled impatiently.

"She thinks that she made up the Jewel for her story. We are all in it. But she doesn't know because she gave us names like monk, demon slayer, hanyou, and miko. So what do you want us to do?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing yet. Just keep her there for now," the man said.

"But don't you think that we should tell her?" he asked.

"No. She's been through enough for right now. Just try to see if she knows where the Jewel is," the man said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Alright. But are you going to come over to find out?" he asked.

"No, Sango will just have to find out," he said and hung up the phone.

Miroku and Sango where left with the dial tone. He put his phone away and looked over at Sango. She looked to be in deep thought as she stared at the floor.

"So how do you think that we should go about asking her where the Jewel is?" he asked her.

"I don't know. But I'll think of something," she said.

With that, the two went downstairs to see what Kagome and Kohaku were doing. They found them in the living room watching a movie. They sat down, too, to watch the rest of the movie.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_With the man on the other end of the phone_

The man, his long flowing silver hair surrounding him, moved his golden eyes over all the papers piled on his desk. He wore a black business suit. He leaned back on his comfy, high-backed chair for a moment, wondering what Naraku had planned now. Putting his hand over his face, he tried to figure out his next move.

He knew he had to locate where Kagome's mom was being held first. Also, where the Jewel was so that he could make sure it stayed safe. Once he found them, he would have to found out what Naraku was planning and plan a way to get Kagome's mom back. And the last step would be to defeat Naraku.

But he was getting ahead of himself. Right now he needed to get Kagome's mom back, because she might know where the Jewel is and if Naraku found out, the world and/or Kagome would be doomed.

He sighed as he sat up and yelled at a few people to get working to find some leads.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After the movie was over, Miroku went home while Kohaku went to bed. Kagome and Sango went up stairs to talk before they went to bed. Sango led Kagome to her room and motioned for her to sit on her bed. After Sango closed the door, she pulled up a chair in front of Kagome.

"So, what should we talk about?" Kagome wondered out loud.

"I am curious as to how you came up with the story. I mean, it's very detailed, like you've been there and done it," Sango said.

"I don't know. It just comes to me either while I'm asleep or when I sit down to write," Kagome answered thoughtfully.

"So, tell me. Do you know where the Jewel is at, at the end of the story?" Sango asked hoping that would get her closer to finding it.

"No. So far they haven't completed the Jewel. But I do wonder if the hanyou makes his wish..." Kagome said.

"Did you show this to anyone else?" Sango asked, trying to find out as much information as she could.

"Yes, but only one other person besides you," Kagome said.

"Oh, and who might that be?" Sango asked.

"There was this boy at the beginning of school…he saw it as I tripped and dropped all my stuff, including my story."

"And who was this boy?" Sango asked, hoping it wasn't Naraku.

"Um…I think his name was Inu-something," she said with a shrug.

"You mean Inuyasha?" Sango questioned.

"Yeah that sounds about right," Kagome said with a smile.

"Wow, so I was right," Sango mumbled.

"Right about what?" Kagome questioned.

"Nothing," Sango said quickly.

Kagome started to laugh because Sango did the same thing that Miroku did with answering a question too quickly and they had the same look. She wasn't stupid; she knew they knew something that she didn't. But what could they know that they didn't want her to? She thought about it while she grabbed the paper that her story was printed on it and a pen from off Sango's desk.

She started to write the scene where the wind witch leads the hanyou and the gang to where the evil hanyou's heart is, but it ends up as a trap. And they find themselves inside a large, stone demon's stomach.

Sango was watching her as Kagome looked like she was elsewhere, instead of writing the story. But Kagome wrote like it was just a memory that she was remembering.

* * *

Hope you all like it. I also what to thank inuyashafan424567 for her help. Please review.

Isabella the White Tiger


	4. past

The room was dark with only the glow form the computer screen. Inuyasha sat behind his desk working on his laptop to try and find Naraku's hide out. He sat back against his chair while rubbing the bridge of his nose. He wonder if she will be the same as he remember her. He still does not know what happen that day 500 years in the past.

_They had just defeated Naraku. All of them were bloody with either their's or their enemy's blood. Inuyasha rushed forward swinging his sword at Naraku with the backlash wave. Kagome took that opportunity to shoot a sacred arrow towards Naraku. The arrow hit Naraku's barrier and made it disappear. Followed closely by the backlash wave with hit Naraku and rip him straight down the center. Naraku yelled that they will regret it and was ripped into little pieces before he turned into dust._

_The sky turn dark and the once sunny day was gone. Rain started to pour down from the dark clouds washing away all the blood. The rain poured down harder as if trying to wash away the sins on their defeated enemy ._

_Inuyasha looked around at his friends to see the damage that was done to them. He saw that Sango was watching Miroku cautiously as he removed his prayer beads from his hand. Miroku looked at his hand and was happy to discover that the wind tunnel was gone. A big smile broke out on his face as he turned to Sango and picked her up to spin her around in circles. _

_Inuyasha then looked toward Kagome when he notice the far off look on her face. He walked over to her. The first thing that he notice was a flash of light that was caused by the complete jewel in her hand. He then looked her over. Her chocolate eyes were glaze over like she was deep in thought. Her long raven hair blow in the light breeze. She cloth seem to cling to her more showing off all her curves and her long legs. _

_He place a hand on her shoulder which seemed to bring her back to reality. She turned and smiled up at him which he returned with a smile of his own. They turned towards their friends when they started to hear laughing. They couldn't help the laughs that escaped them as they watched Miroku spin Sango until he got dizzy that he had to put Sango down before he tripped and fell on his face. While Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms and watch with an amuse smile playing across his face._

_They headed back towards the village to tell Kaede the good news. The trip back wasn't that eventful for the everyone still couldn't believe that Naraku was dead even through the completed jewel now hung from Kagome's next. They just couldn't believe that it was over and wonder what would happen now that the jewel was complete._

_Once they all settled in the hut around the one room. Inuyasha was sitting in the corner while Kagome and Shippo sat by the door. Miroku and Sango sat by the fire with Kaede kneel on the floor. Miroku and Sango were tell Kaede all that had happen while Kagome and Shippo snuck out. Inuyasha saw them leave but didn't say nothing about it. Kagome carried Shippo just far enough to be out of Inuyasha's hearing._

_She started telling Shippo something but he couldn't hear what. They stayed outside until Sango and Miroku were done with the story. When Kagome rejoin the group back in the hut, they eat and then went to bed. Inuyasha stayed n the corner thinking about what would happen now that the jewel was complete and if he should tell Kagome how he really feels. And if by some chance that she feels the same he would ask her to be his mate. He thought of how he could ask Kagome as he drifted to sleep._

_When he woke up the next morning, there was chaos. Miroku and Sango were looking everywhere and when Inuyasha asked what was wrong, they told him that Kagome was missing with Shippo. Inuyasha quickly tried to pick up Kagome's scent but he couldn't find none. So in a hurry he rush out of the hut and went straight to the well. He still couldn't pick up her scent. He tried to jump through the well but the usually blue lights that took him to Kagome's world didn't come and he was still stuck in his own._

_He spent the next two weeks trying to get through the well. He barely had any strength left by the end of the second week because he hadn't slept or eaten since Kagome's disappearance. Miroku and Sango had to drag the dead weight of Inuyasha to his brother's castle. Where Sesshomaru surprisingly help Inuyasha to recover. After Inuyasha started to get better Miroku and Sango got married as Inuyasha awaited the day that he could see Kagome again._

He smiled softly to himself for being lucky to have friend that were trying to help him. And as he thought back on the what happen he couldn't help to think that that was a very long time ago. And this time he wouldn't let nothing stop him.

* * *

Kagome's POV

It had been a week and I still don't know anything. Know that Sango and Miroku are hiding something from me. But I'm not sure what. They haven't let me out of their sight for a moment since I got here. They keep coming up with excuses as to why they are around me so much. I don't really mind. But it would be nice if they just told me why instead of lying to me.

I wonder a lot about how my mom is and I hope that she is alright. I have no idea where my mom is right now and I hate it that no one seems to be looking for her. I've tried to find her and to find out what is happening. But I can hardly do something without Miroku and Sango following and asking me questions.

I feel bad that I can't help my mom, I just hope she's alright. I don't know who took her or what they want. Sango and Miroku act like they don't know anything but I have a feeling that they know more than they are letting on.

My thoughts are interrupt by a knock on my door. _Maybe it was a good thing, _I couldn't help to think as I open my door. When I opened my jaw dropped. There standing in the doorway was the most gorgeous man I have ever seen.

He has long waist length silver hair with two little white puppy dog ears on top on his head. He has the most beautiful golden eyes that shine like the sun. his red tank top cling to his well built body showing off his six pack and muscle arms.

He wear black baggy pant and black old sneakers. He wore the most serious expression with a grave look in his eyes.

"Kagome, can I talk to you for a moment?" he was saying to me.

"…Yes," I said a little slowly as I move over so that he could come into my room.

He walked in and took a seat on the chair across from my bed. I followed him after I shut my door and took my seat on my bed. I wasn't sure of what he wanted but I knew that he couldn't be that bad because Sango wouldn't let anyone she didn't trust to come into her house.

I know that for a fact because I saw Sango beat someone up called Bankotsu for taking a step into the doorway. He didn't look to good when Sango was done with him. And when I asked Sango about it, she said that she never like or trusted him. And when I saw what she did to him I felt a little sorry for him. But I'm glad that I'm not on Sango's bad side.

I heard the man move slightly in his chair and that brought my thoughts back to him. Why was he here? I was going to ask him when he started talking again.

"Well, let me first introduce myself. I am Inuyasha and I have been on the case to try and find your mother." he said slowly to make sure I was following with I was.

"Did you find her?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, we have you mother. She is in ICU in our hospital and will stay there until she wakes up. She has been beating pretty badly but she should make a full recovery. We have her under protection so that you don't have to worry about her and you can talk to her as soon as she wakes up." he said.

I sat there letting all of that sink in. They found my mom. But how did they find her? And who is they? And what do they want found me?

"So what now?" I asked softly.

"Well we got to wait to question your mother about what they wanted and if she told them anything. So until them you have to have a low profile." he said.

"What would my mom know about the Jewel of Four Souls?' I asked him.

"Kagome, there is something else I need to talk to you about. So I need to listen and tell me everything you know. Ok?" he asked as he looked into my eyes.

I nodded my head because I didn't know what to expect him to say and I didn't trust my voice just yet.

"First I need you to tell me all that you know about the jewel." he said very seriously.

"The jewel was created by a powerful miko and thousands of demons. A miko guarded it before she died thinking that the hanyou that she loved killed her. Then a miko from the future brings the jewel back into to the past where she meets the hanyou. She accidentally shattered it so that the hanyou and the miko from the future has to find all the pieces to put it back together. But a lot of evil people want the jewel to become stronger. Like the hanyou who wanted to become a full demon." I said and I saw his ears flatten against his head at the last part.

"But why does it matter? The jewel doesn't exist, right?" I asked after a few moment of silence.

"The jewel does exist and I believe that you are the only one who knows where it is." he said bluntly.

"How?" was the only thing I could think of.

"It's a long story. One that you know. It's just block. Expect when you write. But we need to find the jewel. Cause if we don't bad things could happen." he said as if I were a child and couldn't understand him.

When I looked in his eyes for any signs that he was lying and making this whole thing up. All I saw was seriousness and something else. That something in his eyes seem to be familiar. But was it.

"But how?" I asked.

"I don't know. Something happen and made you forget. Every thing you have been writing is true." he said seriously but there was hope in his eyes.

"But how can I help? I can't just remember things. The stuff in my story just come to me randomly." I said as I reach over to my side table.

I grabbed my pen and notebook as I looked at the man in front of me. He started to look at my strangely as I open the notebook to a clean page.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked while putting my pen on the first line.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Huh?" was my oh so intelligent answer.

"What are you going to do with the notebook and pen?" he asked.

I looked down and saw that I was about to write something. I just shrugged as my mind started to take me else where.

_It was a bright sunny day with no clouds in the sky. The birds were chirping happily in the trees. When the sounds of someone hitting someone else followed by a pervert rang through out the forest. In the Sacred Tree was the hanyou with the miko from the future. _

_They had made camp not far from where they were sitting. A small fire burned a little away was the slayer, monk, and kitsune were talking. The monk now had a red hand print on his left cheek while the slayer was red from anger and embarrassment. The kitsune just shook his head as if to say 'Will he ever learn'. The miko leaned against the hanyou with a small smile as the hanyou looked at her with love in his eyes. _

_It was a peaceful day. When the monk decided to asked the slayer for a walk. She was a little hesitant but she went all the same as she kept a little distances between them. The hanyou and the miko from the future both smile because they knew what the monk had planned on doing. While the hanyou and miko from the future pray that she says yes._

"_Oi," the hanyou said softly to the miko from the future._

"_Hai," the miko from the future answered._

"_I just wanted to say thanks…for you know…staying with me." he kept getting softer as he said this becoming a little shy._

"_There's no need to thank me." she said with a giggle._

_She couldn't get over how cute he looked when he had thanked her. He looked up at her and smiled. She smile back until she turned her attention to the kitsune. _

"_Why don't you come up here" she called to him._

_The kitsune smiled as he climbed the tree and sat on the branch that they were on. The hanyou, to everyone's surprise, pick the kitsune up and place him between him and the miko from the future. The hanyou smiled down at the kitsune like a father would smile at his son. The miko from the future smile at them. _

_But the peaceful moment was soon ruin by he slayer yelling yes to the monk's proposal. They smiled as they watch the happy slayer and monk walk back ninto camp holding hands._

I was brought back to reality when I feel someone touch my shoulder. Finding that it was Inuyasha who had leaned over my shoulder to read what I was writing. And I couldn't believe that I forgot that he was in the room with me. Looking at him a saw a sad smile on his face. I couldn't help but to think that if this is all true then the miko from the future is me and the hanyou is Inuyasha.

But I couldn't be the miko from the future because there is no way that Inuyasha would look at me like the way that he had looked at the miko from the future. But if that's true, why does my heart hurt.

* * *

With Sango and Miroku

Sango was down stairs pacing back and forth in the living room with Miroku sitting n the chair watching her. They were both nerve as to why Inuyasha was here because Inuyasha never pops up at their house without them knowing about it a head of time. They didn't know why he was there or what to expect. They knew that something had to happen for him to show up.

But they didn't hear of nothing bad happening. So what could it be?

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed it. Please review to let me know if you like it. ANd just so you know. I don't own Inuyasha and friends. Cya

Isabella the White Tiger


	5. kagome missing?

After a while Inuyasha came downstairs to see a pacing Sango and a worried Miroku. Inuyasha stood at the entrance to the living room with a brow raised. It took a little while until Miroku noticed him when he cleared his throat a few times. Miroku stood up to hear what happened. Sango looked up when she saw Miroku stand and looked around. Her eyes fell on Inuyasha.

Sango rushed over to Inuyasha. She stood in front of Inuyasha with worry shining in her eyes, preparing for the bad news that they thought he had. With a look of determination, she waited for him to tell them what has happened. Inuyasha watched her, wondering what her next move would be since he wasn't going to talk. A small smile tugged at his lips as he saw Miroku rush over to Sango and wrapped his arm around her.

"What happened?" Sango demanded.

"Did you find out where the jewel is?" Inuyasha asked instead.

"Why are you here, damn it?" she asked angrily.

"Did you find out where Shippo got off to?" Inuyasha asked Miroku, totally ignoring Sango.

"No, we haven't found out anything. We don't know where he is," Miroku said as Sango huffed.

"How about Koga?" Inuyasha asked.

"Same. It's like they disappeared," Miroku said.

"Miroku, I need you to try and find them. They might know something," Inuyasha said and turned to leave.

"Wait." Sango stomped her foot angrily.

Inuyasha stopped and turned around slowly with an amused grin. Miroku rushed over to Sango with an uneasy smile. He whispered something in her and pulled her to sit down on the chair.

"See ya, Inuyasha," Miroku said, waving.

Inuyasha left with a few chuckles at the two.

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome came down two hours later. She walked into the living room, thinking about what Inuyasha had said. She was brought out of her thoughts because Sango jumped her. Sango threw her arms around Kagome and hugged her tightly.

"Sango, I can't breathe," Kagome said, turning blue.

"Oh, sorry," Sango said as she let go.

Kagome looked at Sango questionably. She looked at Miroku, who had sweat dropped at Sango's reaction. Kagome felt even more confused then she really felt.

"What's going on?" Kagome questioned.

"What happened with Inuyasha?" Sango asked, hoping _now_ she'd get some answers.

"Nothing really. But he did say they found my mom," Kagome said as she sat down.

"Is she alright?" Miroku asked.

"She's in ICU but he said that she'll make it through," Kagome said, looking down.

"That's good. Well I got to go. I'll see ya," Miroku said standing up.

"Bye," the girls said at the same time.

After Miroku left, Kagome watched Sango curiously as she looked deep in thought. Kagome's thoughts then drifted to the conversation she'd had with Inuyasha. She couldn't help but to think that the demon slayer from her story looked a lot like Sango and the monk like Miroku.

"Sango, is there something wrong?" Kagome asked after a while in silence.

"No, nothing's wrong. Why would there be anything wrong?" Sango asked with a forced smile.

Kagome rolled her eyes and gave her the "duh" look. Sango tried to hide the fact that she was lying by giving a nervous laugh. This got her an odd look from Kagome. So, Sango quickly wished her goodnight as she raced upstairs and into her room.

Kagome lay out on the couch as she thought about her story. He looked like the hanyou in her story and he seemed to know a lot about what is going on. But maybe she was wrong to think that she was the miko from the future. Maybe she was the dead miko. But then again, she couldn't be her because she wrote the part where they put her soul to rest.

Then who was she in the story? Maybe she was an observer, not one of the main characters. But that doesn't make sense that the miko from future is in every part of her story. That's why she thought that she would be the miko from the future because it was like the miko from the future telling her the story. But maybe there was a person there, watching the whole thing.

She gave a sigh as her thoughts went back to the part that she just wrote. When the hanyou looked into the miko from the future's eyes, there was so much love in their eyes for the other. She couldn't imagine someone looking at her like that. With another sigh she went upstairs to her room.

XxXxXxXxXx

During the fight with the evil hanyou, the miko from the future, hanyou, monk, demon slayer, wolf demon, and fox demon were covered in blood. The miko from the future and hanyou fought their way towards the evil hanyou. The others were fighting off the demons that the evil hanyou had called to take care of them.

The miko from the future readied an arrow as the evil hanyou shot a tentacle at them. Just as the tentacle got close, the miko from the future shot her arrow. The arrow glowed a blue color as it cut through to the evil hanyou. The hanyou used his windscar moments after and it followed the arrow toward the evil hanyou. Together, the attack hit.

With the evil hanyou's last breath, he screamed that they will pay. The sunny day turn dark as it started to rain. The evil hanyou was gone and the friends started to rejoice. But the miko from the future stood still as the battle field before her faded away into nothingness. She looked around, but all she saw was nothing.

Then she sees a dot of white light. The light started to get bigger and bigger until it's the same size as her. The light has the figure of a female but she can't make out any details of what that female looks like. The light figure stood in front of her.

"Who are you?" the miko from the future asked, taking a step back.

"I am the miko in the jewel, the creator of the jewel. I came to warn you," the light figure said.

"Warn me about what?" the miko from the future ask.

"The evil hanyou plans to separate you from your hanyou and take the jewel. You have to protect it," the light figure said.

The miko nodded as she watched the light figure disappear. The battle field came back as a hand touched her shoulder. She turned around to see the worried hanyou. She gave him a reassuring smile.

Kagome was brought out of typing an hour later by a knocking on her door. She quickly wrote on a piece a paper one word and hid it under her pillow. She went to go answer her door to find Kohaku's smiling face.

"Hey, I just wanted to know if you want to go grab some food, since Sango's not home," he asked.

"Sure," Kagome said as she grabbed her flash drive. "Where to?"

"How about WacDonald's?" he asked.

"Hmm…okay," she said as she walked into the hallway.

They walked a couple of blocks to get to WacDonald's. When they walked in they notice how empty it looked. There were only two people behind the counter. No one else seemed to be there. They walked up to the counter to order their food. Kagome got a medium fry with a coke and Kohaku got a burger and sprite.

While they were waiting for their food, Kagome couldn't help to think of Kohaku and how he became like a little brother to her. Or how her life has changed over the past month. She was brought out of her thoughts when Kohaku pushed her arm and grabbed the food. They found a table in the back and sat down.

"So, what's on your mind?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said as she played with her food.

"You know, you are a bad liar," he stated and then took a bite out of his burger.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm a little confused," she said, picking up a fry and eating it.

"About what?" he asked, taking another bite.

"Everything. I'm just not sure anymore," she said and took a sip of her coke.

"What happened?" he asked, taking a couple of her fries.

"I'm almost done with my story. I think that I am close to knowing where the jewel is….but I'm not sure if I want to know," she said as she picked up another fry.

"Why not?" he asked, taking a sip of his sprite.

"Because, how do I know that I can trust them?" she asked him.

"Who's 'they?'" he asked, finishing his burger.

"Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha. I know that they are hiding something from me. I just don't know what." She picked up more fries.

"Well, do you trust me?" he asked, taking more of her fries.

"Yes," she said.

"Then you can trust them. Miroku and Sango are just following Inuyasha's orders. And he isn't good with situations like this," he explained.

"Okay, if you're sure," she said, taking a sip of her drink.

They finished the fries and their drinks slowly. They wanted to hang out for a little outside of the house. It was a little while before they headed home. While they were walking home, Kohaku's phone started to ring. He pulled it out of his pant pocket to see that it was Sango. He hit a side button and put the phone back in his pocket.

"Are you going to answer it?" she asked.

"No, it's just Sango and we are almost home," he said with a shrug.

They reached the house when his phone rang again. He gave a sigh as they entered the house. They walked into the living room to find Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango there. Sango was pacing around the living room while on the phone, while Miroku watched her with concern, whereas Inuyasha looked to be deep in thought about something.

"What happened?" Kohaku asked, getting their attention.

"Did someone die?" Kagome asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Everyone looked up to see Kohaku and Kagome looking at them strangely. Sango hung up her phone and rushed toward them. Sango hugged them both as Miroku had a look of relief on his face. Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts and he looked mad.

"Where the hell have you been?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Out," Kagome said plainly.

"Why didn't you tell Sango where you were going?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I didn't know that she was my mother," Kagome said, getting pissed.

"You can't do whatever you want," Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes, I can. You're not the boss of me!" Kagome yelled back.

"Doesn't matter, you will do as I say," Inuyasha yelled.

"Calm down, Inuyasha," Kohaku said.

"Why should I? If she'd just remember where the jewel is, we wouldn't have to worry," Inuyasha said.

"Well, then I guess I've got good news for you. You don't have to worry anymore. I'm out," Kagome yelled.

She turned around and stomped out the door before anyone could stop her. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew that she couldn't stay there. She didn't even watch where she was going. She just let her feet take her. She was glad that she had her disk on her cause that meant that she didn't need anything from the house.

Back at the house, Kohaku was beyond pissed. Inuyasha was trying to calm himself down so that he could figure out what to do next. Sango was shocked at what had just occurred, while Miroku was confused of what to do; he didn't want to be killed by the other two males.

"What the _fuck_, Inuyasha?" Kohaku yelled.

"What?" Inuyasha yelled back.

"What is your problem? You're not gonna get what you want now!" Kohaku yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, frustrated.

"She doesn't trust you now. Because you _had_ to panic. You all should have known that I was with her, so what was the problem?" Kohaku asked.

"We were worried. Miroku saw the person who took her mom at an abandoned house with a girl," Sango said, coming out of her shock.

"Now what are you going to do?" Miroku asked sitting down and putting his hand on his head.

"What do you mean, she doesn't trust us?" Inuyasha asked softly, as if thinking it over.

"Just that. She's not stupid. She knows that you are hiding something from her and lying about it," Kohaku said.

"How do you know?" Sango asked, surprised.

"'Cause she asked me if she could trust you all. Because unlike you all, I don't hide stuff," Kohaku said.

"Do you know where she went?" Miroku asked.

"No, but I know she's almost done with the story," Kohaku informed them.

"Maybe she left something upstairs. We could find a clue as to where she went," Sango said.

"Alright. Well, I'll check upstairs and you can split up to cover more ground. Call in…in two hours or if you found something," Inuyasha instructed.

With that, they went their separate ways. Inuyasha was curious if he could find her story to see how far she'd gotten and if it could explain what had happened that fateful day so long ago. Walking in, he saw that her computer was on. Taking a seat at the little desk, he looked through the files. There wasn't much saved on the computer and he couldn't find the story either.

He looked through all the papers on the desk but they were all blank. Opening the drawers, he still came up empty handed. Searching her bed, just in case she hid something there, he found a note. Looking over it carefully, it had only one word on it. FINISH. What could that mean? He thought to himself as he looked for anything else on the piece of paper.

He sat down on her bed, tired from the hour of searching. He lay back, taking in her scent as he thought of what to do next. The scent was almost so overpowering that he had to get up. He looked around and then decided to go look for her.

When he got outside, he took a deep breath. Searching for her scent of lavender, he found a faint trail. He took off after it. It took him through the back roads of the city. It was an hour before he saw some woods up ahead. As he got to the edge of the woods his phone started to ring.

"Hello?" he picked up without looking to see who it was.

"Hey did you find anything?" Miroku's voice came over the phone.

"Not yet," Inuyasha said.

"Okay, we haven't found anything either. Did you want us to keep looking?" Miroku asked.

"Did you find that information on Koga?" Inuyasha asked instead.

"No, not yet," Miroku answered.

"Alright, I want you and Sango to see if you can find anything out," Inuyasha directed.

"But what about Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"With me and Kohaku looking, we should be able to find her," Inuyasha said.

"Okay, I'll inform Sango," Miroku said.

Inuyasha hung up and put his phone back in his pocket as he started to follow the scent again. It led him deep into the woods. He had the feeling of being watched. His ears turned every direction, picking up all the sounds around him. He heard a twig snap as he lost the trail.

He looked all around as he tried to find her scent again. It was no use as he kept turning when ever he heard a sound. Then the sounds where coming from all around him. The next thing he knew, he felt something slam into the back of his head. He fell to the ground, unconscious, and a figure was standing over him.

* * *

I hope you like it. I don't own Inuyasha and friends. And please review.

Isabella the White Tiger


	6. how it's suppose to be

Inuyasha woke up and tried to sit upright. He noticed a pull on his right wrist and ankle as he tried to move. He looked over at his wrist to find that it had a manacle and chains on it. He followed the chains to find that they were attatched to a bed. He looked around the dark room to find he was in a bedroom. Wondering where he was, he noticed a dresser and two doors, one he assumed to be a closet and the other the exit. Dark paint covered the only window, so the room was dark.

He tried to break free of the chains with his strength but he only end up having them cut into his skin. Giving up on the fifth attempt, he heard footsteps making their way toward him. Curious, he looked at the door, waiting for it to open and hoping that it would bring some answers with it. He didn't have to wait long, as the door opened and a rush of light filled the room. He quickly shut his eyes and then slowly opened them, adjusting to the light. He let out an angry growl when he saw who now stood by the bed he lay on.

"What the hell, you bastard!" he yelled.

A man about the same height stood next to him. His long brown hair was pulled up high, away from his stormy eyes that held amusement and a cocky smirk on his face. Inuyasha had always wondered what had happened to Koga. But why had he shown up like this, all of a sudden? He couldn't find a reason.

"Untie me, you mangy wolf," Inuyasha growled at him.

"Sorry, can't do that," Koga said, smirking a little wider.

"Why the hell not?" Inuyasha questioned angrily.

"'Cause I don't feel like it, mutt," Koga answered with a shrug.

Another pair of footsteps was heard as Koga walked just out of reach from Inuyasha's free hand and foot. Inuyasha tried to get Koga as he teased him. Both males stopped to look at the doorway when they heard a female scolding voice say, "Koga!" Koga face dropped for a moment but the smirk came back when he saw Inuyasha's shocked face.

"Koga, what did I tell you about picking a fight with him?" There Kagome stood, stomping her foot as she yelled at Koga.

"I was just having a little fun," Koga said with a shrug.

"K…Kagome," Inuyasha seemed to whisper, but both of them heard him.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" Kagome looked over to him.

"Take these off," Inuyasha said once the shock had worn off.

"Sorry, can't do that," Kagome said, just as Koga had.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked again, annoyed.

"You might be a threat. As soon as Shippo finds Kohaku I'll decide what to do with you," Kagome said with a sad look in her eyes.

Kagome started to walk toward the door with Koga following right behind her. When she heard a soft "Wait," from Inuyasha, she stopped at the door but didn't turn around. Knowing this was as good as he was going to get, he started to talk.

"I'm sorry," he said.

She didn't say anything as she continued out the door. As Koga shut the door, Inuyasha gave a sigh as he rested his head back, no longer fighting the chains that bound him. He had to think of something, anything. He couldn't lose her again. But unknown to him, Kagome was having trouble holding back her tears. Koga lead Kagome into the living room and sat her down on the couch with his arms around her. She gave a sniff and a hiccup before she broke down crying on his shoulder.

She didn't want to lock up Inuyasha. But she didn't know what else to do. It's been 500 years and he had changed from the hanyou that she loved. Koga held her a little tighter, hating that she was crying for Inuyasha.

"Come on, Kagome. Don't waste your tears on that mutt-face," Koga said softly, stroking her hair.

An hour later, Kagome and Koga sat on the couch staring at the wall. They heard the front door open and they both stood to go see who it was. A man who looked about in his twenties came into the house. He had long light brown hair pulled into a low ponytail showing his pointed ears. His green eyes lit up when they landed on Kagome.

"Kagome," the man said happily.

"Did you find him, Shippo?" she asked.

"Yep," Shippo replied, moving aside.

When Shippo moved out of the view, he revealed a shocked Kohaku. Kagome walked over to him and waved her hand in front of his distant eyes. It took him a moment to snap out of it, relieved that she was all right. But then he looked at her with confusion.

"What happened? What's going on?" Kohaku asked.

"Do you remember the story I was writing—" she started to say.

"Kagome, are you sure it's wise to tell him?" Koga interrupted her, eyeing Kohaku.

"I'm sure, Koga," she said, turning her attention back to Kohaku.

"Anyways, I finished it. And now I have to decide what to do with it…But I'm having a little trouble," she confessed.

"With what?" Kohaku asked as Koga and Shippo took this chance to go outside and work on their fighting.

"Inuyasha is in one of the rooms in back. He followed me here…But he's not the same…I was going to give it to him…But I can't now…This wasn't how it was supposed to be," Kagome said sadly, trying to put her thought together.

"How was it supposed to be?" Kohaku asked.

"We were supposed to defeat Naraku. Sango and Miroku were to be married. You were supposed to fall for Rin. Sesshomaru got with Kagura. And I mated with Inuyasha, with Shippo adopted as our first pup," Kagome said.

"Why didn't it happen like that?" Kohaku asked.

"I don't know…Maybe it's better this way. I should just disappear with Koga and Shippo," she said with a sigh.

"No, you can't," Kohaku said quickly.

"Why not?" she questioned.

"'Cause you are like a sister to me, Sango, and Miroku. Plus Inuyasha has been going through hell without you. He had to watch us grow old countless times and then go looking for us all over again. Hoping that somehow, we kept the memories of our past selves. It has been hard on him," Kohaku said.

"How so?" she asked.

"I remember how he was like when you first left, without a trace. He spent three months looking for you. He wouldn't eat or sleep. It took us forever until we knocked him out and took him to Sesshomaru for him to start eating again. He was never the same after you left," Kohaku said, looking at Kagome's teary eyes.

"I just don't know what to do," she whispered, her voice hitching.

"Talk to him. Tell him what happened," Kohaku said.

With a sigh, she agreed. Kohaku sat down on a chair, awaiting her return. She walked toward the room that held Inuyasha. With another sigh, she opened the door. Looking into the room, her heart broke at what she saw. Inuyasha was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. Tears stained his face, a look of pain and brokenness to him.

Quickly, she went over to his side and undid the chains that bound him. He did not stir when the chains fell to the ground. She reached out to move some of his silver hair away from his face, but when her hand was about to brush the hair aside, he grabbed her wrist.

She watched as his golden eyes open to look at her in confusion as he sat up with his hand still on her wrist. She stared back at him, not sure of how to feel or what to think. She still loved him. But she couldn't trust him. How was she to know that he was the same person that she had fell in love with? What would happen if he was helping Naraku with whatever he had planned?

"Sorry," he said softly, interrupting her thoughts.

"For what?" she asked, fearing the worst.

"For yelling at you…It's just that I was worried that I might lose you again after I just found you," he said, taking her by surprise.

"Was it really that hard for you?" she asked curiously.

"You can't imagine. I lost hope a few times that I would ever see you again." He pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry," she said sadly.

"What happened? Why did you disappear like that?" he questioned desperately.

"It wasn't my choice to leave you," she said, looking down.

"What happened?" he asked again, lightly gripping her chin so that she met his gaze.

She told him.

_They had just gotten to Kaede's hut, happy that they had just defeated Naraku after all those years. As soon as they settled down around the fire, they told Kaede what happened. Once Kagome was sure that her friends weren't paying attention to what was going on outside the story they told, she motioned for Shipp to follow her outside. _

_Seeing one of Inuyasha's ears moved in her direction, she waited to see if he would follow. As soon as she could see he wouldn't, she and Shippo exited the hut. They walked far enough away so that Inuyasha could hear them if something were to happen but wouldn't be able to make out what they were talking about._

"_What's wrong, Kagome?" Shippo asked, seeing her uneasiness._

"_Something going to happen soon," Kagome said._

"_What?" _

"_I'm not sure. But if anything happens to me, I want you to find Koga," she said._

"_Why? What's going to happen to you?" Shippo asked fearfully._

"_I want you to take the jewel and go find Koga. From there, you and Koga are to stay hiding until I can get to you," she instructed quickly, looking into his eyes and pleading that he listened._

"_But nothing's going to happen to you, right?" he questioned, afraid of the answer._

"_If it does happen, I need you to take the jewel and go find Koga. Tell him I sent you. You can't tell Inuyasha and the others," she added._

"_Why can't they know?" he asked._

"_Because they have someone to lose. If someone wanted to get the jewel, all they need is the right person. So you can't tell them. Alright?" she asked._

"_Yes, but please don't leave me," Shippo pleaded while hugging her, tears in his eyes._

_She hugged him back and she said, "I'll try."_

_They stayed like that for a few more moments. A mother comforting her son who thought that he would lose the most important person in his life. After Shippo had settled down, Kagome reached for the jewel that rested around her neck. Taking the jewel from the chain, she handed it to him. He looked at it, unsure for a moment. With a reassuring smile from her, he put it into his pocket. They headed back to the hut. They had entered right when the group was talking about what they were going to do._

_Kagome went over to the fire and started boiling some water to make ramen. Once it was done, she handed them each a bowl. Everyone was smiling, happy that the battle was over and they could enter the next phase of their lives. Well, all but two._

_After they were done eating, everyone was getting ready for bed. Kaede had left to take care of a child who had fallen ill. Miroku made his bed by Sango on the right side of the fire. Kagome and Shippo settled on the other side. Inuyasha was getting ready to fall asleep, sitting with his back to the wall and his sword next to him._

"_Remember, meet me in the forest by Koga's mountain," Kagome whisper so that only Shippo could hear, while everyone else was going to sleep._

_It took a while before everyone was asleep. Nothing seemed to disturb the quiet hut and the sleeping companions. That is, until midnight. When the moon was high above the earth, Shippo awoke, feeling cold. He looked around when notice that Kagome couldn't be found. Noticing that not only was she gone, but so was her stuff. _

_He thought about what she had told him earlier and that this is what she had meant. So, with a deep breath, he gathered all the courage he had and left the hut in search of Koga. Trying to keep his tears at bay, he couldn't help but to think that he just lost his mother and now his family. But he went off anyways, knowing that this was what she wanted. _

_He ran all the way to Koga's mountain, not stopping for anything. It took him a whole day to get there. Reaching the foot of the mountain just as the sun set, he collapsed to the ground from not eating or resting. He heard footsteps coming his way, but he didn't have the energy to react. Once the feet stopped by him, he heard some whispering and then another pair of feet stopped next to him._

"_Hey runt, what are you doing here?" Koga questioned him, looking at him with confusion and curiosity._

_Everyone waited for Shippo to speak. He slowly got to his feet holding back his tears as best as he could. A few tears slipped down his face as he looked up at Koga's confused face._

"_Kagome…she's…," Shippo tried to say._

"_She what? What did the mutt-face do now?" Koga asked, getting ready to run and beat up Inuyasha._

"_He did nothing. It's that…Can I talk to you alone?" Shippo asked._

"_Sure," Koga said, picking up Shippo carefully and running to a place in the forest._

"_What happened?" Koga asked._

"_Kagome's gone," Shippo said sadly._

"_What? Why?" Koga demanded._

"_I don't know. But she knew something was going to happen. And told me to find you," Shippo said._

"_Why?" Koga asked, shocked. _

"_She said we have to hide out until she's able to come. We're to take care of the jewel until then," Shippo informed._

"_But how is she _gone_?" Koga pressed, trying to understand._

"_I don't know. So are you going to help me or not?" Shippo asked, getting annoyed with the wolf demon._

"_Yes," Koga answered._

By the end of the story, Kagome was in Inuyasha's arms. She rested her head against his chest so that she could hear his heart beating, reassuring her that the man she loved was still with her. He had his nose buried in her hair, taking in the sweet scent that he could never forget.

"So what now?" he whispered in her ear.

"I'm not sure," she said looking up at him.

"Do you trust me?" he asked a moment later, thinking about what Kohaku had said.

"Yes…and no," she answered.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking at her face.

"It means I trust you to a point," she said.

"Why don't you trust me like you used to?" he questioned, hurt in his eyes.

"You've change so much since we last were together," she answered looking down at her hands.

"But my feelings haven't change for you. I still love you more than anything," he said, taking her hands in his.

Not sure of what to say, she looked into his eyes for any signs of how he felt. Seeing all of the emotions that he was feeling, like hurt, fear, pain, love, and so much more. But she did not see anything that would indicate that he was lying to her. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips at the thought that she would be able to be with him again.

"What should I do?" she asked him.

"We have to find out why you disappear. And make a wish to get rid of the jewel," he said, thoughtful.

"Are you going to wish to be full demon?" she questioned him doubtfully.

"Now why would I do that now that I've finally got you back?" he questioned her with a small smile.

Smiling at him, she was glad that he had decided to stay hanyou. Happiness filled her as she all but melted into his arms. They stayed in each other's arms, not ready to face the world, but willing to stay in this moment forever. With a heavy sigh, Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha, knowing that they had to figure out what to do so that they could stay with each other forever.

"Come on, we have to figure out what happens and make a wish," Kagome said, standing up and pulling him with her.

"When this is over, I have something to ask you," Inuyasha said before hurrying out of the room so she couldn't question him.

She stood there for a moment thinking of what he wanted to ask her. Maybe it was to make ramen. Shrugging it off, she followed after him. They entered the living room to find everyone there. Sango and Miroku rushed over to Kagome as Shippo, Kohaku, and Koga continued talking.

"Thank goodness you're alright. Do you know how worried you had us?" Sango questioned, sounding very like a mother scolding her child.

"I'm sorry, Sango," Kagome said, looking down.

"It's alright." Miroku told her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Sango and Miroku gave Kagome a hug before the four of them went off to join the others. Shippo had already told Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku about what had happened so many years ago, so they were all caught up. Now they all sat in a circle in the living room. Kagome sat on the couch in between Shippo and Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango sat on the love seat to Kagome's left. Koga sat on the coffee table across from Kagome while Kohaku sat on the chair to Kagome's right.

"Okay, now we need to figure out what happened to make Kagome forget and disappear," Inuyasha said to get things started.

"I think it's Naraku's fault," Shippo said automatically.

"No, it couldn't have been," Koga dismissed.

"Why do you think that?" Kagome asked Shippo, ignoring Koga.

"Well you remember the time that we thought that we had killed him? But he came back to life. Maybe he's still alive somewhere. That would explain what happened to you and your mom," Shippo answered, thoughtful.

"That's a good theory. But if he was still alive then Miroku would have the wind tunnel still," Sango said, while the rest thought this over.

"What if…he didn't come back all way…kind of like a spirit." Kagome tried piece together her thoughts.

"You mean where he could have influence over people and objects but can't do any real damage?" Miroku asked, following Kagome's thinking.

"Yes," Kagome answered, glad that someone understood.

"How will we kill something that's already dead?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked at Miroku. "I'm not sure. Miroku, do you know a way?" she asked.

He thought it through for a short while. "Well, if we can find where his spirit resides. I can exorcise it and he would be…no more."

"So how do we find that out?" Kohaku asked.

"Inuyasha, where did you find my mom?" Kagome asked.

He didn't answer right away. His face showed he was deep in thought. "You know, now that I think about it, I found her in the same spot that we killed Naraku five hundred years ago."

"So we put him to rest and then what?" Koga asked.

"We make a wish on the jewel." Kagome said.

"What will the wish be?" Shippo questioned, looking between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"For things to be how they were supposed to be," Kagome answered.

After they had their plan of attack, they all filed into Miroku's truck. Driving about two hours to get to the grave site of Naraku, they could feel the evil aura getting stronger. They came out of the truck with Miroku and Kagome leading the way. They walked to where the aura was strongest.

Once there, they heard a sinister laugh. With a deep breath, Miroku got ready to put a scroll on the stone that marked Naraku's grave. But as Miroku was about to put the scroll on the stone, he yelled in pain as he brought his arm back to him.

Everyone was surprised that Koga had attacked Miroku. But as everyone turned to look back at Koga. Koga was getting into a fight stance, they could see his blank eyes and the dark aura coming off of him. Inuyasha and Shippo stepped in front of everyone. Koga charged at Inuyasha, ignoring the rest of the group for now. Koga threw a punch at Inuyasha that he could barely block.

Kagome had to think fast about what was happening and what could be done to help. Just then, she remembered what her grandfather told her about evil spirits possessing a human body. He said that the evil fed off of anger, jealousy, envy, and hate.

_But Koga doesn't feel that way towards anyone in the group. Why would he? _Kagome thought to herself. As she watched the battle between Koga and Inuyasha, the answer became clearer to her. Koga was jealous because he knew that Kagome loved Inuyasha and not him. But what good would that do if it wouldn't help bring him back?

That's when a crazy thought struck her. Inuyasha and Koga were fighting just a few feet to the right of her, while Shippo stood in front of Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku a little to the left of her. She looked over to her friends on her left to see that they were paying attention to the fight rather then what she was doing.

"Shippo, tell Miroku to continue. I'll handle the rest," Kagome whispered, only audible to Shippo.

Shippo gave her a questionable look before nodding his head slightly and telling Miroku to continue. Miroku looked confused, but nodded, all the same. Turning her attention back to the pair on her right, she a waited her chance. It only took a few moments when she saw it. Koga jumped to attack Inuyasha. Inuyasha threw Koga off a good distance away. When he decided to attack again, Kagome jumped right in the way.

Sango screamed when she saw what Kagome was doing. Inuyasha looked at Sango for a moment to see what happened. But then he saw what Sango was screaming about. There, in front of him, was Kagome, blocking the attack from Koga. Inuyasha didn't have enough time to pull Kagome out of the way as Koga's fist hit Kagome in the stomach.

Kagome fell back as the wind was knocked out of her and into Inuyasha's arms as he instantly caught her. Inuyasha held her tightly to him as he saw some blood dripped down her mouth and her eyes were still closed. As soon as Koga had hit Kagome, he had snapped out of it. Koga was going to rush over to Kagome but stopped when he heard the deep, threatening growl coming from Inuyasha.

Koga turned and headed back to the truck with his head down. As soon as Koga was out of sight, everyone heard a painful scream that made them cover their ears as they fell to the ground. Once the screaming was done, they looked over to see that Miroku had put the scrolls on the stone and the evil aura was disappearing.

Shippo rushed over to Kagome now that it was safe, with Sango hot on his heels. Inuyasha gave them a small smile, telling them at she was fine and then Kagome opened her eyes. Everyone was relieved that she was all right. When they looked at Inuyasha to find out what they should do next, Inuyasha had a look that said "get lost" and they knew that he wanted some alone time. So they headed back to the truck, leaving Inuyasha still holding Kagome.

So there they were. At Naraku's grave. Alone. Inuyasha waited until their friends were far enough away so that they wouldn't be able to know what was happening. He held her closer and she hugged him. She had yet to realize that they were left alone.

"About that question I wanted to ask…," Inuyasha started.

"All right," she said, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Huh?" he asked, confused as he stared at the top of her head.

"I said all right. I'll do it," Kagome answered with a small shrug.

"Really?" he questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah, but it'll take five minutes," she informed.

"Huh?" he asked again, confused.

"The ramen. It'll take five minutes to make," she said looking up at him.

He could have fallen over with that. Not believing that she was talking about ramen. But than again, having some ramen would be a good idea. Shaking his head of the idea and to clear his thoughts, he looked at her. Then, with a deep breath, he took her hand and looked into her confused chocolate eyes.

"I wanted to ask you…," he started again, slowly losing his nerve.

_No, you can't do this now. Ask her already. You waited 500 years to, _he yelled at himself.

"Will you be my mate?" he asked softly, looking into her eyes lovingly.

"Yes," she said, stunned. "Yes," she repeated as she jumped on him.

She wrapped her arms around him as she pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer, to deepen in the kiss. They broke apart when they heard a car horn honk in the distance. With a look at each other, they started walking back to their friends with Inuyasha's arm around her waist.

The ride home was silent as they all thought about how it was finally over and that they really didn't have to worry about Naraku anymore. Because hopefully he would stay dead this time. And they all wondered what was to happen now. Who was going to make a wish on the jewel, for the jewel couldn't stay. It would just create problems. So who was going to make a wish and what for? Only one person knew the answers to these questions.

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha holding his hand in hers. She couldn't be any more happier. She had Inuyasha and the jewel was going to vanish with a wish, and soon all her friends would be happy too. A smile tugged at her lips as she thought about the life she was going to share with Inuyasha.

"_Kagome,"_ she heard a voice call to her softly, as if carried by the wind. She looked around at her friends to see if any of them had called her. But as she looked around, her friends seemed to be lost in thought and when her eyes landed on her hanyou, he turned to smile at her. Confused, she turned to look back out the window.

"_Kagome,"_ that voice said again. It sounded familiar to her like she'd heard it somewhere before. _"Kagome."_ Was that a female calling her? She was sure that no one in the truck had called her and she knew that she had heard that voice somewhere before. But where…?

"_Kagome."_ The voice seemed to yell at her this time and she closed her eyes, trying to see who was calling her. She was instantly taken to a forest. Trees towered over her as the sunlight shined through the leaves. The grass came to her ankles and the animals talked. Standing in front of her was a beautiful woman in a warrior outfit. She had long black hair that reached her lower back with a mark on her forehead. Two pale blue eyes looked at Kagome as a small smile spread across her lips.

"You have your wish?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Kagome answered with a slight nod.

"Very well than. What is your wish?" the woman asked kindly.

"I wish that when we had made the jewel whole, Naraku had died forever and I didn't get sent back home with my memories erased. That all my friends live happy lives like they were suppose to," Kagome said, thinking about how everything was supposed to be.

"Very well," she said with a solemn nod. "I wish you luck and thank you," the woman said with a smile and then disappeared.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" she heard Inuyasha yell at her, snapping her back to reality.

Looking around, she saw that she was back in the feudal era. They were in the middle of the fight with Naraku. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Koga, and Shippo were all fighting with her and they were covered in blood. She looked at Inuyasha and he nodded his head that they should both attack Naraku. So with that, Kagome and Inuyasha fought their way towards Naraku through the many demons. The others were fighting off the demons that Naraku had created in a feeble attempt to fight them off.

Kagome readied an arrow as Naraku shot a tentacle that was headed towards her and Inuyasha. Just as the tentacle got close, Kagome shot her arrow straight at Naraku. The arrow glowed a blue color as it cut through to Naraku, destroying everything in its path. Inuyasha used his windscar moments after and it followed the arrow toward Naraku. Together, the attack hit Naraku, making him scream out in pain as his body disappeared and turned into ash.

The sunny day turned dark as the stormy clouds came rolling in. Big fat droplets of rain fell from the sky, washing away the remnants of Naraku and the blood off the group. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and spun her around as they all knew that it was finally over. Koga left to tell the victories to the other wolf demons and the group made their way back to Kaede's, not noticing that the jewel wasn't there.

Once everyone had fallen asleep, Inuyasha crept over to Kagome and gently shook her awake. She looked up into golden eyes and a small smile came on his lips. He motioned her to follow him quietly outside. Standing up, she didn't hesitate to follow him, curious as to want he want. The night sky was clear, showing off the crescent moon with a light breeze.

She shivered at the light breeze. Seeing this, Inuyasha took off his robe and put it over her shoulders as he led her to the sacred tree. A small smile came onto her lips as she wrapped it tighter around her, wondering where he was leading her. They walked in silence while Inuyasha held her hand.

Once they made it to the tree, Inuyasha turned to face Kagome. He looked lovingly, intensely into her eyes as he tried to gather his courage, while she looked at him in confusion as to why he had brought her here, to where they'd first met. He smiled as he took her other hand.

"I want to you ask you something," he started, his fear of her reaction seeping in.

"What is it?" she asked, getting a little scared at the way he was acting, thinking that maybe he was going to tell her to go home.

He mumbled something so softly that she barely heard it. He stared at the ground after he finished speaking.

"What?" she asked, unsure if she'd heard right.

H cleared his throat once before looking back to her face. "Will you be my mate?" he asked again nervously.

Her breath caught in her throat for a moment. "Yes," she breathed as she laughed and jumped into his arms, kissing him on lips.

But the moment didn't last long before they were interrupted. A loud cough was heard to the right of them. Looking over, they saw Sesshomaru looking at them with his cold golden eyes. Inuyasha got into a fight stance as he pushed Kagome behind him, but Sesshomaru just stood there calmly.

"Calm yourself, brother," Sesshomaru said, shocking the two.

"Huh?" was Inuyasha's clever reply.

"I am not here to fight," Sesshomaru said, taking a few steps closer.

"Then why are you here?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I am here to make a proposition with you and your group," Sesshomaru stated.

"What kind?" Inuyasha asked, relaxing a little.

"I am to mate with Kagura and you are planning to mate Kagome. Correct?" He regarded Kagome with a simple glance.

"Yeah, so?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"I need some help with the land. So I thought that you could because my second in command and you, your mate, and friends could live in the castle," Sesshomaru said.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Inuyasha asked, stunned.

"You proved to be slightly more than a worthless hanyou and I'm sure that this is what Father would have wanted," Sesshomaru said, trying to sound indifferent.

"I'll have to talk it over with the others. But are you sure you want some humans on your land?" Inuyasha asked with a bit of sarcasm in his tone.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it," he replied, his tone cold. "I will be at the castle if you wish to come." With that, Sesshomaru disappeared through the thick trees.

"So…what do you think?" Kagome asked Inuyasha once Sesshomaru was out of sight.

"I kind of think it's a good idea. We'll be more protected and the pups will be safer," Inuyasha said, the loving glint returning to his eyes.

They walked back to the hut with entwined hands. That night, Kagome fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms. The next morning they sat around the fire eating breakfast, talking about whether they should take Sesshomaru up on his strange offer or not. The group was uncertain if they should, but in the end they agreed and headed out.

It took them two days to reach Sesshomaru's castle. And in those two days Inuyasha had mated with Kagome.

Once they made it, they were surprised to see Sesshomaru and Kagura waiting for them with Rin hiding behind Sesshomaru's leg. The group was shown to their rooms and they spent time looking around.

When dinner came, Sango announced that Miroku had proposed and they were going to be married in a month. Inuyasha and Kagome planned on making Shippo their adopted son the next day and Sesshomaru and Kagura mated after dinner. Shippo and Rin were always planning together and most everyone secretly hoped that they would stay together.

Everything seemed to finally go so right that no one noticed the missing presence of the jewel. Everyone thought that Kagome had it, but she wasn't going to tell them what happened to it.

It's not like they would believe her anyway.

* * *

There you have the final chapter. Hope you like and be kind and review. And no I don't own Inuyasha and friends.

Isabella the White Tiger


End file.
